


Smoke 'Em if You Got 'Em

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai tries to quit smoking for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke 'Em if You Got 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO prompt fill: Remember when Ukai decided to quit smoking for Takeda?

Hardly any of the boys on the team smoke, which Ukai is glad of, if hypocritically so. He's sure Tanaka does, small wonder with a sister like that, but he's never caught Tanaka at it so at least he's smart about it. Sawamura does once in a while, when they're at the shop late arguing over regimens and rotations, and Ukai forgets it isn't Takinoue or Uchizawa he's offering his pack to. The first time he does it, he almost retracts his offer, embarrassed at what a terrible role model he is, but Sawamura is already sliding one cylinder from the pack. 

"Don't tell Suga," Sawamura says, smile rueful, and he barely smokes any of it anyway, busy waving his hands around and talking while the cigarette burns down almost to his fingers. It's funny because twice now Ukai has caught Sugawara out back with a cigarette of his own, trying to let go of the tension of holding together Azumane, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kagayama, and all the rest of them. The funny thing is that Sugawara only asked Ukai, "Don't tell Daichi, please?"

Ukai is a different generation, though. There are times he worries about ending up like his grandfather, sure, breaking off in the middle of yelling for a coughing fit, but there are just as many times he can remember sharing a smoke with a co-worker or being offered a cigarette from a favorite senpai. The social glue of exchanges like that can't be helped, Ukai has often thought. Plus it keeps his hands busy. 

Takeda hasn't ever hassled Ukai about it, which he appreciates. Takeda doesn't like it, understandably, and Ukai agreeably tries not to smoke around him as much. Most of the time they spend together is at the school or at least in front of the team, which puts it out of the question anyway. If they're at a restaurant that's already hazy with smoke, or Takeda surprises himself at the shop, that's another thing, but otherwise, Ukai holds back even if the craving is sharp after hours of watching practice. 

He wants to make it a little easier, if he cant, for Takeda. They haven't named whatever's in between them yet, but Ukai likes it, likes the way Takeda smiles up at him for no reason during practice and the way he calls the shop from school to talk about stuff that could definitely wait until they see each other and the way his face feels cradled between Ukai's hands when they manage enough privacy to steal handfuls of kisses. Ukai already feels guilty that the situation will clearly be worse for Takeda if they get caught, and so he wants to make whatever part of this he can control easier for Takeda. 

He should just quit already, he thinks, the crispness of the early morning air a sharp contrast to the fuzziness of his head. Takeda is walking with him to the shop, despite not needing to be at work himself for quiet a while yet. He spent the night in Ukai's apartment, coming over on the excuse of watching game footage and somehow ending up curled in Ukai's futon. It's only the second time that's ever happened, and Ukai is trying not to grin like an idiot, but it's hard when all he can think about is the curve of Takeda's bare shoulder and his glasses slipping adorably down his nose. Once in a while when he sneaks a look at Takeda walking beside him, Ukai catches eyes with Takeda looking back, and he wonders what Takeda is remembering to put that same silly smile on his face. 

Ukai lets their fingers brush every few steps, as if next time he might hold Takeda's hand. It's worth giving up the cigarette he usually has on the way in so that his hands are free for this. When they get to the shop, Ukai drags Takeda inside and pushes him into the back to steal a few more kisses before anybody comes in. Weeks ago Takeda would have been cutely flustered, but now he fists hands in Ukai's sweatshirt and pushes up into the kiss on his toes. Heat and pleasure sing in Ukai's veins, just as sweet as any nicotine rush anyway. 

They're back out front, chatting normally about that afternoon's practice when by chance another teacher from the school stops into the store to grab a can of coffee and something for breakfast. 

"You're so diligent about that club of yours," she laughs as she pays for her items. "The photography club only bothers me a couple times a year and I always tell them I'm too busy." She pauses, leaning in just a little closer to Takeda and giving an obvious sniff. "Take-chan, have you been smoking?"

"A-ah," Takeda stutters, and Ukai almost drops the change because it's the smoke from his apartment that's rubbed into Takeda's hair and suit. He feels embarrassed when their eyes meet, but Takeda gives Ukai a small smile. "Sometimes I have one or two when I'm worried about work, you know."

"Think of your health," the co-worker scolds, sounding like an exasperated big sister. Takeda laughs sheepishly and says yes, yes, he will. The two of them leave to head up to school, Takeda looking back over his shoulder to give Ukai a last amused smile. 

In the quiet of the store, Ukai sighs, tugs the crumpled half a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and goes to drop them in the trash. No time like the present. 

It takes Takeda a few weeks to realize. Ukai hadn't brought it up directly, afraid that he'd blow it after a couple days and then it'd be embarrassing, but he hasn't lit up once since that morning in the store. His jeans are starting to get a little snug since his tastebuds are returning to normal and he's surrounded by snack foods for hours a day, but there are worse things than a little pudge. 

"You quit? I haven't seen you smoke in…" Takeda shakes his head. 

"Trying," Ukai grunts. He feels a little flustered by the way Takeda beams at him proudly. "The worst of the cravings stopped but I'm not all the way there yet. First thing in the morning and last thing at night are the hardest." 

"Well," Takeda says, and the hint of mischief in his face is so appealing and so, so dangerous. "I guess I should help out and keep you occupied, then, don't you think?"


End file.
